Optimum performance in sports such as basketball requires a consistent, accurate shot. For an athlete to develop a consistent, accurate shot, it is helpful to practice by repeatedly shooting a ball using a consistent and correct shooting form. This develops muscle memory and allows a correct shooting motion to become natural. To be sure that the practiced shooting motion is correct, feedback can be provided. For example, a coach or trainer can observe the athlete before, during, or after shooting motion and provide verbal feedback. Another way to provide feedback is through a training apparatus.
Some example training apparatuses can partially or fully guide an athlete with feedback to assume a proper shooting form before or during a shooting motion. Alternatively or additionally, some training apparatuses can provide feedback after a shooting motion. Training apparatuses for basketball shooting include visual guides, gloves, tethers, and other devices for providing feedback. Complexity and cost of training apparatuses can vary significantly.